1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a word processor for processing document information which has been formed by a key entry operation, or the like, by way of editing and modifying operations, and for printing out the processed document information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a word processor has been widely and quickly utilized in a non-professional use market. In particular, a strong demand is made for such a word processor having a multiple function. In some of these word processors, the print characters of the formed documents can be modified into, for instance, a frame character, a shadow character, and an Italic character and then printed out on a printing medium.
In this case, the designation of the above-described character modification is carried out by firstly selecting a type of modification, and secondly designating the character train range of the characters to be modified with the starting and ending positions.
As a consequence, cumbersome selecting/designating operations of the characters to be modified are necessarily required. In particular, when the type of the modification is varied, a cumbersome designating operation is required every time the modification type is changed, which seriously encumbers a user of the word processor.